1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive system and an automobile with the drive system mounted thereon, as well as a control method of the drive system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One proposed drive system includes a magnet generator having a flywheel linked to a crankshaft as a rotor and an armature arranged in the inner bore of the flywheel (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 2001-193540). This proposed drive system adjusts the short circuit current supplied to the armature coil to regulate a braking torque applied to a crankshaft. The regulation of the braking torque sets the stop position of the crankshaft in a target range and thereby enhances the startability of an internal combustion engine.
Another proposed drive system includes a first motor, an engine, and a drive shaft respectively connected with a sun gear, a carrier, and a ring gear of a planetary gear mechanism, as well as a second motor linked to the drive shaft (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 2003-237392). This prior art drive system, in response to a stop command of the engine, prohibits fuel injection into the engine and controls the operation of the first motor to output a required torque for braking the rotation of the engine to the carrier and thereby stop the rotation of the engine.